


Sebby, I'm beggin of you please...

by Just_Juliette



Series: Cause you live in shades of cool, your heart is unbreakable [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nico Is A Mess, Nico hates but may likes Seb a little bit, Nicos can't get over Lewis, very fluffy I mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: One morning, Seb and Lewis recieve a letter from Nico. Definetly not what they expected.Inspired in "Jolene" lyrics by Dolly Parton.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Nico rosberg/Sebastian Vettel (implied), Past Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg - Relationship
Series: Cause you live in shades of cool, your heart is unbreakable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869658
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Sebby, I'm beggin of you please...

It was early in the morning. Lewis and Seb were still in bed, cuddling and enjoying the moment, when they were surprised by a knock on the door. The Britt got up to see who was there, but as soon as he opened the door, he saw the postman walking away. He then noticed an envelope at his feet, so he took it and went back into the bedroom of the blond man's house, who was finishing dressing.

—Who was it, love?

—A letter for you.- he announced as he picked up the envelope. That startled Seb a bit.

—People still send letters?- his boyfriend shrugged.

—It's probably one of the few ways to communicate with you since you live under the rocks.-He joked, kissing his forehead and putting the letter on his lap. Then he noticed something strange.

—I know that handwritting.- Lewis came closer to read the return address to confirm it.—It's from Nico.

—Your ex?

—Yeah. I don't understand why he sent you a letter.

Seb shrugged as well, even more confused than him. He opened the envelope and started reading out loud to Lewis.

— _Dear Seb, maybe this letter finds you when it's too late. But I'm writing it on a Monday night, the day Lewis took his bags, determined to leave the apartment..._

—What? That was almost a month ago!- Interrupted the indignant mentioned one. Seb decided to say nothing and go on.

— _Sebby, please... I'm begging of you not to take my man away from me. Lewis may not be perfect, but he's all I've got and..._ -Seb gave the britt a meaningful look before finishing the sentence. —. _..and I know I could never compete with you. With your beauty, your soft voice, your perfect skin and your sapphire eyes that light up and shine every time you smile._

Sebastian paused for a moment to look at the other man, who remained serious. Lewis ran a hand through his hair and cradled his cheeks, making his boyfriend feel the heat built up on them.

—I don't know whether to be angry about writing that I left him when he actually told me to go... Or whether to be jealous of the way he sees you. I mean, I'm not perfect, but you are beautiful and your eyes shine?

—Uh, I... -Lewis smiled and gave him a little kiss.

—Keep reading.

— _And I could go on and on about your many qualities. I mean, I understand why he would whisper your name in his sleep, and why he must be running his way into your arms right now. I really do, just like I know you could have any man you want, Seb. So please! don't break my heart... I don't mean to hurt you, I want you to be happy too, it's just... I doubt I'll ever be able to love and be loved again... S ~~omehow, my happiness depends on you~~. Sorry, I sounded so pathetic. But I really needed to write you this. I'd love you to answer, I'd love to see you... but I'll leave that up to you. Nico._

Seb finished and the letter fell from his hands to the floor. The blond man was still puzzled by what he'd just read. Lewis found guilt in his eyes, and wrapped him in a hug that conveyed pure love and trust.

—I don't know what to do, Lew.

—Whatever you decide will be fine, honey. You don't have to answer him, you don't owe him anything. Neither do I. 

—He seems to be... I don't know.

—Confused, desperate and regretfull. I know. 

—I was going to say sad.

—Sebby, he'll never be happy if he doesn't start respecting, assimilating his own feelings. He's just trying to manipulate us. Especially you.

—I don't want to be responsible for his misery... -Lewis froze. —But it's not my fault I'm so attractive.- He ended up laughing. The other one laughed back, almost releasing the tension.

—I was already worrying.

—For God's sake, Lew. You're the one I love more than anybody in the whole world. No one never made me feel as good as you...

He leaned in for a kiss full of passion and yearning, falling on top of each other in their comfy bed. They barely parted, only to lose themselves in each other's eyes.

—Still we cannot deny that the letter is very sweet and touching, I think...I think I must reply something.

—If that makes you feel better then go ahead, baby. Maybe I'll write Nico something too... and also something for you. I see you liked that letter way too much and I have no intentions to stay behind. Not letting my ex seduce you with nice words.

—Oh come on, I should be the jealous one here. Your ex just told me that I took his man away from him. Please, even when you were with him, you were mine... He wrote so. 

—We're both quite possessive, I see.

—Maybe that's true. -He laughed a little. Then they got quiet again, but the blond man's stomach made a noise. I'm sorry.

Lewis rubbed his nose and stood up, letting the other one stand up too.

—Let's go and have breakfast, Sebby.

Seb was about to follow him, but he noticed the letter on the floor and picked it up, taking one last look at it before he sighed with a smile and put it in his nightstand drawer.

**Author's Note:**

> If this recieves enogh love I might write part II. Hope you enjoyed ☺


End file.
